


第二章

by Moonbyultopfan



Series: 文多情的幸福生活 [2]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/M, moonsun
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyultopfan/pseuds/Moonbyultopfan
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Series: 文多情的幸福生活 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755847





	第二章

话说他们是怎么认识的呢？

金容仙17岁那年认识了16 岁的文星伊。男校和女校是分开的，那他们是怎么认识的呢？

金容仙17岁那年，补完习回家的路上看见了有个跟她年纪相仿的孩子坐在便利店门前好像在哭，便上前去关心他。原来那一天是他的生日但他的父母因为工作的关系忘了，一气之下就离家出走了。金容仙二话不说马上跑进便利店买了一个小小的蛋糕帮他庆祝，文星伊很是感动也觉得这女孩漂亮又带点可爱。他们便交换了联络方式，并且得知了对方的名字。

从那天开始，文星伊便踏上了他的追妻之旅。每天一早一定先跟金容仙说早安，晚上睡前也会跟她说晚安。后来得知金容仙的学校后更是直接到她的学校门口等她的到来。金容仙说对她没有感觉是假的，每天这样的相处模式她也很喜欢，只是在等待文星伊的告白罢了。当然这文多情在等待的同时没有放过看美女的机会。（这女校就是美女多）他心想。

在跨年的那一天晚上文星伊把金容仙约出来一起倒数，在金容仙17岁的最后一秒，文星伊向她告白了，而她也答应了。

告白成功后，这小两口天天腻在一起，就差上厕所一起了。金容仙的父母也知道了他们交往的事觉得只要金容仙的学业跟得上就好，毕竟高三了，还是要努力考上好大学。然而，文星伊的父母并不知情还打算替她“绑架”个媳妇回来。虽然文星伊年纪还小，但是现在开始物色是对的。他们家可是上市集团第一名-首富，但他们很低调所以没有多少人知道文星伊这号人物。

金容仙已经高三了，所以每天忙着学习也是正常的，但也不能丢下小年下一个人啊！便叫文星伊每天陪她去图书馆读书。（我的天啊！好闷，但又不能说）文星伊心里想着但又不能让容知道，不然她知道了那该死的演技又要爆发了。

容真的好美哦，我应该是上辈子修了不少福吧。

“容，你想考上哪一间大学啊？”

“应该还是这个城的A大吧，怎么了？”

“没啊，就想问问而且你上了大学我就一个人了，好寂寞哦。” 文星伊扮出委屈的表情。

“啊一古，怎么那么可爱啊，等会被其她的小姐姐抢走我岂不是要哭死了。”

“谁说的我这辈子只要容！我也会好好读书考上A大的！”


End file.
